Field of the Disclosure
Examples of the present disclosure are related to systems and methods for lighting fixtures. More particularly, embodiments disclose lighting fixtures utilizing multiple bends in a light fixture comprised of metal-core PCB (MCPCB) for increasing efficiency in optical performance.
Background
Controlled environment agriculture, especially vertical farming is becoming more prevalent in the US and around the world. Vertical farming relies on light fixtures to illuminate a plant canopy. The light fixtures uniformly distribute radiant flux over the plant canopy, while removing heat from light sources (typically LEDs). The light fixtures' efficacy and cost directly impacts the operational expenses associated with vertical farming. As fixture height directly influences a number of vertical layers within a growth volume, it is important to minimize a form factor or vertical height of the fixture
Operating higher-powered lights in a vertical growth is more costly than utilizing free sunlight in greenhouses or field-grown. To overcome these costs, vertical farming must have increased yields, shorter growth cycles, more consistent product, less water usage, reduce farm to plate timeframe, higher nutrient content, and other tangible advantages.
Accordingly, needs exist for more effective and efficient systems and methods for light fixtures with LEDS integrated directly into MCPCB, wherein the MCPCB includes one or more bends for optical controls to increase radiant flux on the plant and thus yield.